


Woah

by JrHazard



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Im drunk I'll do real tags later., M/M, More real tags yay!, Oh, Yaoi, handjobs, there i did two real ones, there is gay sex though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrHazard/pseuds/JrHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU. Kurt and Puck go to retrieve Sam from Kentucky. things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to qualify this by saying that I wrote this an really long time ago and I am fully aware that it is terrible, unoriginal, and hella cliched. However I would much rather deal with your comments that my friend nagging me about not having it posted so she can read it. I'll most likely be posting the whole thing reading comments and then overhauling it so bear with me for a little bit. As always I welcome your comments and reviews. oh lest I forget I don't have a beta reader, all mistakes are my own

“So let me get this straight, Finn sent you to stop me from trying to get with Sam because he thinks, that now that I'm not with Blaine I'm going to go back to lusting after Sam, or just straight boys in general?” Kurt turned his head away from the road for a moment to glance at Puck who sat next to him. “I don’t know Princess, I'm pretty sure he me meant both.” Kurt shook his head, “He probably does.” Kurt let out a deep sigh as he turned back to the wheel anger and sadness crossing his face for a brief moment. He shook it away quickly, replacing it with his trademark ice queen facade. Hoping that Puck hadn't seen the slip in his mask. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Puck had, indeed seen it. “But in all honesty I really think he just wants me here to make sure you don’t get hurt or anything, ya' know like I'm your bodyguard or something like that. I may be his best friend but even I know that Finn can be a bit thick some days, especially when it comes to you being safe and stuff.” Puck smirked and looked at Kurt hoping his quickie excuse actually, made Kurt feel a little better about the whole thing if only just a little bit. “Ha” the small laugh, made Puck smile. “Well Noah I suppose you are right about that one.” Kurt smiled and shook his head as he continued his drive to Kentucky.

 

After another 45 minutes of driving and Puck completely done with listening to Late Night Alumni (1) Kurt deigned to allow him to actually pick a few songs he wanted to hear. and was actually shocked Kurt actually HAD on his iPod, with actual conversations happening every other song, this was rare for the both of them and small of awkwardness seeped in at moments but Kurt turned his head and saw that Noah had fallen asleep, his eyes closed and head turned so he was facing Kurt. He let a smile grace his features and turned back to the road but quickly turned back for a moment and saw a small trail of spit coming from Pucks' mouth and traveling a short distance from his mouth, over the seat to his shoulder. The smile returned to Kurt’s face but the kind eyes were replaced with a soft glare, he faced the road again shaking his head a little, “Well I guess Noah will be buying lunch today, drooling on my baby's seat. The audacity!” Kurt let out a chuckle at his thoughts, “His only saving grace for me not bitching at him right now, is that he has put me in a much better mood after that learning about Finn's real reason for sending him with me... Asshole.”

 

Kurt chuckled “Well no cookies for him for at least a month, pulling a stunt like this. Poor fool doesn't know who he's playing with” An evil grin graced donned Kurt’s face before it fell away as he glanced at his GPS and let out a deep sigh “Well Noah,” he said to the sleeping figure “We my friend still have a long way to go. Though that makes sense, we've only been on the road for...” He looked the clock on his docked iPod “About 95 odd minutes. Wow listen to me a little bit of silence and I start talking to no one.” He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Let me stop, before my crazy level goes any higher than it just did.” Kurt chuckled to himself and continued driving, but not before changing to his 'DRIVE' playlist and setting it shuffle with deft and practiced hands. “Kentucky huh?” Kurt smiled as focused on the road as Ke$ha started to come out of the speakers “Poor fools aren't ready for Kurt Hummel, hell they aren't ready for the bad-ass he has as a bodyguard”

 

He continued on for another 30 minutes or so, until he so decided to pull off of the freeway to gas up his baby and have lunch which unbeknownst to Noah he was paying for Kurt smiled to himself as he pulled into the rest stop station and pulled into the parking space closet to the what he assumed was now an unused ice storage box in a shaded corner of the lot next to the building. Kurt took off his seat-belt and turned to face his passenger, “Noah, Noah wake up.” Kurt lightly tapped and shook his shoulder. Puck simply groaned and brushed Kurt's hand a way. “Come on Noah it’s time to get up.” He shook him again, more forcefully this time. Another groan but a few actual words this time “No... dream... good” Kurt smiled and let out a small chuckle “I suppose I could have a little fun with this”. 

 

Kurt leaned in closer to Noah's ear and lowered his voice to a whisper “What’s so good about your dream?” Kurt saw a smile dawn on Noah's face “...'m happy” Kurt nodded the smirk becoming a genuine smile on his face “Noah has been dealt a pretty shit hand for a while at least he's happy in his dream, he does deserve some from somewhere” “Why are you happy? What’s happening around you?” the smile on his face got bigger revealing a few white teeth showing “...Sunny... warm, beach...wif Sarah... sand” Kurt nodded “That must be his little sister.” “What else Noah?” “Beth playing... sand... castle.” Kurt felt a few tears welling up and quickly wiped them away, “That’s nice Noah it sounds perfect. Anything else happening?” Kurt saw a light nod “With... lovers... so happy” Kurt backed away quickly in shock “LOVERS!? Okay, I was just about to stop but I have to know a little more” Kurt shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to Noah and leaned in “Who are your lovers Noah?” “So beautiful... pale skin... soft lips... angel...” Noah fell silent, his smile still in place. Kurt’s eyes went wide in anticipation but no answer came. “Who Noah? Who is it?” “It's ...” glasz eyes met hazel “It's... you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM!!! Got ya didn't I?! No... not really? I didn't think so. Told you it was cliched. But that's the first chapter. I'll have the next one up soon on the account that it's written and edited (by me, I don't have a beta). I just don't feel like uploading it tonight.
> 
> (1) Oh if you don't know who Late night Alumni is, then your life is a lot of incomplete. Go check them out. Their newest album is call The Beat Becomes A Sound. I was kind of blasting this when I wrote this so yeah. Go check them out.  
> Edit: Quick thing Late Night Alumni now has a new album out! It's called Eclipse and it's AWESOME!!! Go check it out, and if you haven't noticed yes I fangirl them really hard


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Noah get a lot closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I never wait too long to write smut. SO for this story I stuck it into the second chapter. YAY!! So yeah here is some smut. Also I put in a few more real tags, Yay!

“Who Noah? Who is it?” “It's ...” glasz blue eyes met hazel “It's... you.”

The silence in the air was palpable. Kurt's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his face had gone a full shade paler than normal at what he had just heard Noah say to him. He gathered the few thoughts available to him and tried to form a sentence “W-w-w-hat?” He manage to stutter out. He saw a blush creep its way on to Noah's face “You. It's you Kurt.” Kurt opened his mouth to speak but he felt his breath hitch and his face heat as he felt Noah run his fingers up his neck and across his cheek and stop on the back of his neck. “Noah, I...” Kurt suddenly felt a pair of warm soft lips cover his own, as he was pulled down into an embrace with Noah. Kurt was frozen, “Noah is kissing me. Noah. Is kissing. Me. Noah is. Kissing me. HOLY SHIT NOAH IS KISSING ME! THIS IS SOOOOOO WRONG!!! But he’s really goooood at it. STOP THAT! THIS IS NOT OKAY!! But why isn't it? He clearly want this, and he is DAMN FINE... Fuck it”

Noah had begun pulling back “Sorr...” Kurt silenced him and pulled him back into the kiss. Noah sat shocked for a moment then began to moves him lips against Kurt pillow soft ones. Noah slowed their place and slid his tongue across Kurt’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Kurt granted. As Noah intertwined his tongue with Kurt's Kurt used his free hand to unbuckle Noah’s seat-belt. Noah took his hand off of Kurt’s neck and fully removed his seat-belt as Kurt awkwardly wrapped his hand around Noah’s neck.

Breaking away for a moment to breathe, Noah looked at Kurt’s position and knew it must have been a little uncomfortable He quickly reached over to Kurt’s seat and pulled him over to the passenger side. “WOAH!” Kurt was now straddling Noah’s lap, lips red and slightly puffy and his hair slightly out of place as Noah looked him over, he didn’t look nearly as debauched as Noah would have liked “Figured this position would work a little better for you, not as awkward on your back.” Kurt nodded in agreement “Enough talk” Kurt guided Noah’s hands to his waist then draped one arm over the boys neck and the other combed through the Mohawk on the boys head. “Kiss me” Noah smirked “Of course Princess” Kurt rolled his eyes at the nick name and was pulled into Noah’s lips. 

He moaned at the intensity of the kiss and opened his mouth as Noah asked for entrance. He moaned again as Noah gripped his ass through his skinny jeans. Noah pulled away from Kurt’s lips and bean kissing down his neck stopping to kiss and bite at the junction as his hands continued to knead his supple bottom through the jeans as Kurt simply pulled himself closer to Noah grinding their crotches together and releasing progressively louder moans. Noah licked up his neck and whispered into Kurt’s ear “you got to calm down princess, don’t want to attract too much attention now do we?' Kurt gasped and then moaned lewdly as ground himself harder into Noah, their erections together creating the friction they both so desperately craved. “Whoa baby.” Noah soothed out as he stilled Kurt’s' hips. “PLEASE! KEEP GOING! Need... need...” Kurt drew in a sharp breath as Noah sharply ground his hips forward. “What do you need baby?” Kurt let out a shuddering breath “N-n-need...” Noah looked up to see Kurt's eyes closed and his thrown back with a sheen of sweat covering his face and neck. “Tell me baby. Can't give you what you need if you don't tell me.” Noah once again pulled Kurt’s hips to his own creating the friction that Kurt was starving for. “I... n-n-n-nee e-eed...” Puck moved his hand back and squeezed the firm round flesh that was Kurt, causing another loud moan to leave the countertenors mouth. Puck could see tears coming down Kurt's face with the beads of sweat. Securing one arm around Kurt's waist Puck pulled Kurt’s face back down to his using his thumb to gently clear one side of the fair skinned boys face the n the other, leaning Kurt's face down so their eyes were level “ What do you need ... Princess?” Kurt opened his eyes and Noah saw the bright crystal blue had darkened with lust. “I need more. So much more. I’m so close, feels so good Noah” Noah's smirk grew, “I don’t know Princess I'm not sure you really want it. How bad do you need it baby?” Deciding to tease the boy for a few more moments “PLEASE!” Kurt all but screamed, “It’s not enough, give me more! Make me come please!! Make me yours!!” 

Kurt trembled pulled himself close to Noah and tried to grind his hips against his again and again during his speech, failing as Noah held him still, surprised at amount of force he was having to use. A deep chuckle left Noah's throat "Since you clearly NEED IT” Noah let the last two words drip off his tongue into Kurt's ear, “I suppose I'll let you... HAVE IT” He growled the words out as he gripped Kurt's hips and pulled them forward with enough force to bruise. “Oh fuck Noah!!” Kurt screamed as he rutted against the larger boy, his face dropping into Noah’s neck again, hid manicured fingernails pressing through the thin black t-shirt tearing small holes and leaving small red marks across hid back. “Whoa” Shock in his voice “Who knew my Princess had such a pretty dirty mouth?” He spoke aloud not expecting an answer and he thrust his hips car up to meet Kurt's, a small moan coming from him as Kurt let out a breathless scream.

“Sit back Princess” The words flowed out like liquid velvet, Kurt let out a shuddering breath as he followed Noah’s instruction, begrudgingly and with shaky arms he lifted himself off Noah's sculpted chest, clouded eyes taking in Noah's slightly debauched form before he felt his eyes drift closed as he rested his back against the dash. He heard a rustling and opened his eyes to see Noah’s hand undoing his peach belt. His eyes still focused on Kurt. Kurt shook his head in protest, “Relax Princess, I'm not going to do anything you don’t want, I just don’t want to mess up your clothes.” He continued his ministrations and finally got the belt undone. He unbuttoned Kurt's black skin tight jeans pulled down the zipper. Noah rose out his seat slightly and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips, and began unbuttoning his black and white striped shirt. He dragged his tongue up Kurt's neck again not able to get enough of his taste and pulled back to admire his Princess. He smirked at the sight, red marks littering Kurt's neck puffy red lips and those gorgeous lust covered eyes, the bonus was the tee he saw beneath the button-up, he un-tucked both shirts from Kurt's pants and pulled the button-up off and placed it on the driver’s seat. He ran his hands across Kurt's form and lifted the hem of the tee and ran his guitar calloused hands across Kurt's semi-bare torso. As much as he wished to do more this was not the time or place he was far too close to the edge and the whimpers Kurt was emitting was an all too obvious sign that he was close as well. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt’s toned chest and pulled away. He brought his hands back to Kurt's hips and pulled their chests and foreheads flush together. He slid his hands down the back of Kurt's now loose jeans and his eyes widened as he gripped the bare flesh of Kurt's ass. “Well, well, what’s this? My Princess went commando today? So dirty. So hot” He gave a harsh squeeze as he looked at Kurt's face and the smirk that was in place there. “Something funny Princess, please share with the rest of class” Kurt let out a small chuckle and moved a hand from Noah’s bicep and pulled one of his larger hand up from his hand to grasp a thing piece of fabric. Noah's eyes went wide and Kurt laughed. “Is this...a...?” “Yes Noah it’s a thong.” He didn’t let Kurt finish as he placed his lips over Kurt's. Both hands back to squeezing Kurt's are ass hard. Kurt broke away to moan, his hands squeezing pucks arms hard. Their hips grinding together at a frantic pace. Noah felt grunts being pulled from his throat faster and faster, louder and louder. He pulled himself from his brain when Kurt moaned his name. “No-No- Noah! Baby! I’m so close” Noah smirked as he grunted “Me to baby, so close. You want to cum with me baby?” Kurt nodded his head in Noah's shoulder, “Yes! YES! WANT IT!!” Noah let out a small chuckle. “Okay baby.” he increased their pace and dug his nails into Kurt's backside. “Look at me baby.” Kurt gasped as Noah tugged the thin line of fabric that ran across his hole. “Look at me Princess. I want to those pretty eyes when I make you cum.” Noah tugged the fabric again and rubbed the fabric against Kurt's hole hard, Kurt shot up eyes wide open and head thrown back. “That’s... that’s good baby. So beautiful. You gonna shoot baby?” Kurt nodded furiously his eyes tearing up as he rested his forehead against Noah's. “Yes baby it's so good.” Kurt kissed Noah quickly “Good for me to baby. You ready?” another kiss “Good now cum for me.” Kurt's eyes widened as he kissed to Noah to muffle to cover the scream that he let out. He threw his head back and let out a moan as his body shook and shuddered through his orgasm his hips still moving against Noah's as Kurt moaned out his name as a bare whisper “Noah”. The sight was one of the most beautiful things Noah had ever seen and he reached his peak then and there a loud grunt and moan left him mouth as he squeezed Kurt's ass hard. Kurt fell back onto Noah's chest. Heavy pants coming from his body. Noah removed his hand from the boys’ pants and wrapped them around his waist as Kurt's shakily wrapped around his neck. 

He pulled Kurt's head up, the haze lifting from the penetrating crystal eyes and pulled him forward. Their lips coming together in a gentle embrace. “Perfect” Noah spoke. As he kissed Kurt again. They broke apart again and Kurt nodded “Perfect” His voice breathy and light a small smile across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea there's some smut, I wrote like a year ago. If noting else I'm fairly certain I'm going to rewrite this one. But let me know what you guys think. If noting else I think i have a few continuity errors to fix.

**Author's Note:**

> BUM BUM BUM!!! Got ya didn't I?! No... not really? I didn't think so. Told you it was cliched. But that's the first chapter. I'll have the next one up soon on the account that it's written and edited (by me, I don't have a beta). I just don't feel like uploading it tonight.
> 
> (1) Oh if you don't know who Late night Alumni is, then your life is a lot of incomplete. Go check them out. Their newest album is call The Beat Becomes A Sound. I was kind of blasting this when I wrote this so yeah. Go check them out.


End file.
